1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved lighted circuit breakers.
2. Description of the prior art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,816, issued to the inventor herein. However, it differs from the present invention because it provides for an indicator for overload that is fed from the line that is protecting. Here, the overload indicator is self-powered and utilizes the inherent movement of the conventional circuit breaker for activation.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.